The field of the current disclosure relates to mobile networks. Specifically, embodiments disclosed herein relate to improving mobile network performance via ad-hoc peer-to-peer request partitioning.
Traditional ways of improving mobile network performance involve upgrading the network infrastructure. Although these changes are beneficial, they are very costly to network providers. Even with such upgrades, data transfer rates on mobile networks lag significantly behind broadband and other connections.